He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by TVDobsessesion106
Summary: Elena's twin sister Genevieve had been dating Tyler Lockwood for 2 years. The night before Founders' Day she caught him with a cheerleader. Distraught, Gen left Mystic Falls. Elena kept in touch and made sure to keep Gen in the loop about Original vampire Klaus. While away, Gen had a fling with a sexy Brit named Nik. The story starts at prank night. First fanfic. Please no flames.
1. Information & Full Summary

Elena twin sister (identical) fanfic. Done before, but it's my favorite kind. Starts in season 3. I will not be doing what some authors do and going back to make sure as much of the dialogue is the same as possible. I'm just going to go from memory, so I hope you'll forgive me for it not being perfect. If you do mind, well, sorry, then don't read my story (I'm legit just kidding, I want people to actually read and enjoy this). This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. No flames or anything, but constructive criticism will be appreciated. And if someone wants to be my beta, just pm me. Por favor?

Background Information:

Elena's twin sister, Gen, had a relationship with Tyler from ages 15-17, before she left Mystic Falls. She left because Tyler cheated on her with Dana (that'll have a small part in the story). She knows all about vampires and werewolves. She was in Mystic Falls for the events of most of the first season. She left the night before Founders' Day, when she caught Dana in Tyler's bed. She really did love him, but felt betrayed and left town. Elena kept in touch with her and made sure to keep her in the loop. Because of this, Gen knew that there was a vampire named Klaus who was trying to, and thought he succeeded to, kill Elena. She also found out about John and Jenna's deaths, but was too depressed to return home for the funeral. While away from Mystic Falls, Gen had a relationship with a very handsome British man named Nik. She realizes that she should go home to be with her sister during her time of need (sans-Stefan and denying her love for Damon) and leaves Nik. The story starts when she decides to attend senior prank night.

By the way, I obviously don't own The Vampire Diaries. Just the over-used and abused Elena identical twin. TVD belongs to Plec and all of those other evil little bastards who destroy my heart. By the way, I'm a hard-core Klaroline shipper. I'm only doing this fanfic because A) I love twin stories and B) I love Klaus too much to let him be without a love interest. Because at the rate Plec's going with her stupid writing, my OTP won't happen for years, and my poor little shipper heart needs something to dream about.

Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading it, or if you think I should just give up because it's gonna suck and pretend that I didn't even post anything in the first place. Hopefully it's the former, but let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

Love Annie


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope anyone who's reading my fanfic enjoys the first real chapter. I'm trying not to mess it up too much. Shout out to ****Sissymac****, who was my first reviewer EVER! Thanks for the review! It meant a great deal to me (that was me unsuccessfully trying to emanate McGonagall after Dumbledore's death when she told Harry that he meant a great deal to him. Sorry, guys, I'm a Potterhead…) and I really hope this chapter is as good as you think it can be. I only own the plot and Genevieve. Well, that's debatable because my own character is the identical twin of an existing character and the basic underlying TVD plot is followed. So basically Plec owns everything. Sorry for the long author's note to anybody actually reading my story. Without further ado, here is chapter 1.**

* * *

_Where the hell is everyone?_ I had been walking around the school for 10 minutes now, and I hadn't seen anyone yet. On senior prank night you can find a kid in any and every room you enter. I figured I should go check the gym. God, I _hated_ that place. Physical education was not for me.

When I opened the door to the gym, my sister was frantically yelling at me to run. Naturally I thought she was being her drama queen self and that Matt ruined a prank. Matt was always doing stupid stuff. He's just lucky he's adorable. When I actually entered the gym, what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

"Nik? What are you…" I trailed off as I saw Elena on the ground with blood coming from her mouth.

"Genevieve, love. Just in time. I'd hoped you'd be arriving soon. I'm surprised it took you so long. I only left and hour or two after you. Not that it matters. You're here now. And I brought you a present, love."

"Nik? Gen, that's Klaus! Get out of here!" Elena yelled.

I couldn't believe it. I knew I didn't have the best track record with guys, but I didn't think I'd ever date a guy who killed my sister. When I looked over at Nik—no, Klaus—he was looking at me, gauging my reaction. I guess he could tell that I felt betrayed and hurt, because he took three steps towards me. I backed up and started to feel one of my eyes tear up.

"You're Klaus? No, you can't be. You're Nik, and you could never do that to me. You love me."

At that point, I couldn't even bring myself to care that my voice oozed with desperation and I sounded like a lost little girl. I'd been with him for over a year. I knew him, trusted him, told him things I wouldn't have told many others. I loved Nik, but it was all a joke to Klaus.

"I'm afraid so, love. But the—" I cut him off.

"If you had my sister, what the hell did you need me for? Did you want to see if you could trick me into being with you and see how long it would take until I figured out who you were?"

"Genevieve, we can talk about this later," he said impatiently. "Right now, I want to give you your gift. Stefan?" He beckoned over Stefan and looked back at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, my present is _Stefan_? Thanks but no thanks." I scowled over at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, love. Stefan is just going to go retrieve it." Ugh! Stop calling me love!

Stefan walked over to the other side of the gym and brought back…Dana?

"She is your present, love." He smirked at me.

"Stop calling me love! And I don't understand. How is she a present?" By this point, Elena had gotten back up and stood beside me. Klaus just laughed, dragged Dana roughly by her elbow and came closer to me.

"She slept with your boyfriend, love. She practically chased you out of town! You get to decide her fate. Does she live, does she die, it's all up to you."

My eyes grew wide and I looked at him as though he just escaped from a mental institution. "Are you insane? I'm not going to kill someone."

"But you don't even have to get your hands dirty! You just have to tell Stefan to do it. Kills two birds with one stone, really. I want Stefan to be the Ripper he is, and you want to get revenge. I'm going to have him kill her anyway. The gift I'm giving you is the decision on how she dies. Quick and some-what painless, or excruciating?"

I took a lot longer to decide than I should have. I know because that was when Elena decided to speak up.

"What are you waiting for, Gen? You aren't actually considering making her suffer, are you? That's not who you are. No matter what she did to you, you can't do that to her." She was practically pleading at the end. She was genuinely scared that I was going to let Dana die a bloody death. So was I.

Klaus walked towards me and then slowly circled around to stop behind my back. He sent shivers down my spine as he whispered in my ear.

"Come on, love. You know you want her to suffer. She embarrassed you, disrespected you, stole you boyfriend, took you away from your friends and family. Tell Stefan to make it bloody. Tell him to be ruthless. It's what you want. She deserves this." That damn British accent. So persuasive. What I said next wasn't my fault. I swear.

"Rip the whore's heart out and shove it down her throat, tear out her lungs, do whatever you want, Stefan. She's all yours."

It scared me that I told Stefan to do that. And I was so calm about it, too. I knew that was what Nik wanted. Although he lied to me and he never cared about me the way I cared for him, I wanted to please him. I wanted Nik to be happy with me. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You heard her. Now kill them, Ripper." With Stefan having fun committing murder and Elena staring down at the floor while trying to get away from me, Nik pulled me out the door, through the hall and into a dark empty classroom.

"Now love, I know what you're thinking. We can talk about this later. I still have business to tend to here first. I just wanted to greet you properly." What does he mean gree—

Huh. He meant he just wanted to assault my mouth with his mouth. He wound one hand into my hair and the other around my waist to pull me closer as he kissed me. It was frenzied and desperate, as though he knew after this I wouldn't kiss him again. As much as I wanted to pull away and be disgusted, I still had strong feelings for him. If it was our last kiss, I was going to make it epic (oh, how I missed Lexi).

I slipped my hands into his hair and pulled it roughly. He used his vamp speed to smash my back into the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started kissing down my neck. God, I can't believe that in 24 hours I forgot how much of an amazing kisser he was. I couldn't for the life of me control my panting. He followed his course back up my neck to my lips. This time he threw his tongue in the mix. We tongue wrestled for a good 5 minutes before he broke away so I could catch my breath.

Come on, Gen. Stop this before it goes any further. He lied to you. He killed your sister. He tormented your friends. Genevieve. _Genevieve_ _Aria Gilbert_. You stop this right now! But the day before couldn't be the last time we slept together. It wasn't enough.

"Library…Second floor…Incredible couches," I managed to pant out.

Nik wasted no time. We got there in seconds. A few seconds after that, all of our clothes were on the floor. It was amazing. I could handle that being our last time together.

"I'm guessing this means you don't care what I have to say," he said somberly as he stroked my arm. "It's over"

"Yeah, it is." I sounded just as upset as he did. It didn't matter how I felt about him. I couldn't be with him after everything that happened.

We got dressed and returned to the gym, silent the entire time. Only a minute after we got back, an angry looking blonde entered.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She yelled.

Nik looked annoyed. "What are you talking about, my darling sister Rebekah?" He replied, reintroducing her for my sake.

"She has my necklace! Look!" Rebekah showed him Caroline's cell phone.

"Well well." Nik looked to Stefan. "More lies. Where is it?" He asked Elena.

Elena looked up at him warily. "I don't have it anymore." Oh yeah. That gorgeous little bitch Katherine stole it. Well, at least she's attractive.

Rebekah continued to glare at my sister, furious. "You're lying!" She shrieked.

"Knock it off!" Nik interjected. Crap. I really have to get into the habit of calling him Klaus. I don't want anyone asking questions.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah whined.

Klaus (haha!) groaned. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." 'Sweetheart?' Whatever. I got 'love.'

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it."

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we? Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"Klaus! Don't do this to him!" my sister begged.

Klaus was completely unaffected. "No one leaves. If Elena tries to run, fracture her spine. Genevieve is free to leave, if she wishes." With one last look at me, Nik (damn it!) left the gym with his sister. With them gone I could ask my questions.

"What does Bonnie need a solution for? I don't know if you remember, but I was a little tardy to the party. What's going on?" I expected Elena to have an answer for me, but she couldn't meet my eyes. It was Stefan who responded.

"Gen, Klaus is a hybrid. Vampire and werewolf. He wants to make more just like him. He tried it before, but it didn't work out how he planned. He needed a werewolf, and he found Tyler. I'm sorry. He's in transition as we speak."

"Okay. But he'll be fine, right? I mean vampires turn people all of the time and they…" I trailed off as I thought about Ty being a werewolf. It would obviously cause some sort of complication. "They all died, didn't they? The other hybrids. Tyler's going to die."

"We don't know that, Gen. Don't lose hope. Bonnie can fix this. She can save him, I know she can," Stefan said optimistically.

I didn't quite believe him. It remained quiet after that. Finally, Elena started telling Stefan about how Care's dad resisted compulsion. Stefan wasn't having any of that. I tuned out their conversation and looked at the clock. A little less than fifteen seconds left.

"Elena," Stefan began. "You're going to have run."

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena stopped there, not able to talk about her death.

Stefan looked at Elena, a pained expression on his face. "I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way." He turned towards me. "Gen, get her out of here." I nodded and made my way over to Elena.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight!" Right after she said this, the buzzer went off. "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it!" Stefan vamped out and ran at Elena, but held himself to the wall. "Elena, run! Go!"

I grabbed Elena's hand and together we ran through the school. Elena pushed open a hallway door and fell into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus smirked as he dragged us into the cafeteria. Stefan was already there and stabbing himself with a stake.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan shouted.

Klaus looked at Stefan incredulously. "Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off," Klaus commanded.

"No!" Stefan roared.

"You're strong." Klaus looked impressed. "But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off."

"No!" Stefan refused and pushed Klaus away from him.

Klaus pushed Stefan against the wall and compelled him. "Turn it off!"

Stefan's entire demeanor changed. It was a completely different Stefan. I looked over at my sister and saw her crying.

"What did you do?" She wept.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" With that, Klaus went behind Elena and looked over at Stefan.

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink. From the doppelganger's neck."

Stefan rushed over to Elena and started drinking her blood. I ran up to Klaus and tried to hit him, but of course he knew that was coming, so he stopped my hand in its track. He said something so low only Stefan could hear and then used his vamp speed to take me back home. I looked at Klaus with as much hatred as I could muster up.

"I can't believe you! How could you do this? She's my sister!" I shouted at him.

"Relax, love. I told Stefan to stop. I can't kill her. I need the blood of the doppelganger to make my hybrids. She was never in any real danger."

"Not until after you figured out that you needed her alive! Where is she?" He remained silent. "Klaus, you had better tell me right now."

"Not unless you call me Nik," he said cheekily.

"What are you playing at?" I asked him.

"Nothing, love. I just want things to go back to the way they were before you came back to Mystic Falls."

"Why does it matter? You never actually cared for me. You just needed a Petrova doppelganger on reserve. What I don't get is that you had me first. If you already had a doppelganger, why did you go through all of that trouble to get to Elena when you could have sacrificed me instead? It would have been so much easier to use me. I didn't know who you were or what you wanted. I wouldn't have seen it coming. Using my sister took more effort than necessary. Why fight Bonnie and the Salvatores when you could have killed me and been a hybrid sooner?"

"Because, love. Contrary to what you believe, I actually do care about you. I couldn't have killed you even if I had wanted to. You got to me. I want you to call me Nik because then I can pretend that you still love me like you used to." He looked like he genuinely had feelings for me.

"Nik, where is she? Please? She's my sister," I pleaded.

"She's at Mystic Falls General, giving a donation. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intent. I'll see you around, sweetheart."

I watched his retreating back as he left the house. I made my way over to the Salvatore boarding house as I called Damon. It went straight to voicemail, so I guessed that he was rescuing Elena.

A half hour later, the pair walked in the door. Damon walked over to his liquor and poured three glasses of bourbon. He handed one to me, one to Elena, and kept the third for himself.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget," he told Elena.

She drank a few sips of it and pulled a disgusted face. I, on the other hand, downed the whole glass in one mouthful.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep," he hinted to Elena.

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it," she said stubbornly.

"I stole it back for you," Damon said as he pulled out her necklace.

Elena didn't seem too happy. Instead, she looked downright depressed. "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?"

That seemed like a private moment, so I went to pour myself another glass of bourbon.

"I shouldn't have left," he told her. "I promise you... I will never leave you again."

Yup. Definitely too private. Speak of the devil. Stefan walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" We all looked over to see the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked angrily.

"Last I checked, I lived here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. Especially little Genevieve, here. You'll have to tell me how you two know each other sometime. From now on, you're under my protection." He turned his gaze to Elena. "By all means, carry on." With that he left the room.

The three of us looked at each other, all thinking the same thing:_ we were in deep shit._

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you thought of the first real chapter!**


End file.
